American Boy
American Boy by Estelle feat. Kanye West will be featured in The Untitled Rachel Berry Project, the twentieth and final episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine and Kurt. Lyrics Blaine (Kurt): Just another one champion sound (Yeah) Yeah, Estelle, we 'bout to get down (Get down) Who the hottest in the world right now? (Hey) Just touched down in London town (Huh) Bet they give me a pound (Uh) Tell them put the money in my hand right now (Yeah) Tell the promoter we need more seats We just sold out all the floor seats Kurt (and Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to (Go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you You'll be my American boy He said "Hey Sister It's really really nice to meet you" I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking Don't like his baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them (And no I ain't been to MIA) I heard that Cali never rains and (New York's heart awaits First let's see the west end, I'll show you to my brethren) I'm liking this American boy (Blaine: American boy) Take me on a trip, I'd like to (Go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you (You'll be my American boy, American boy La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida) Blaine (and Kurt): Will you (be my American boy, American boy) Can we get away this weekend? (Take me to Broadway) Let's go shopping, baby, then we'll go to a café (Let's go on the subway, take me to your hood) I never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good (Dress in all your fancy clothes) Sneakers looking fresh to death (I'm loving those Shell Toes Walking that walk, talk that slick talk I'm liking this American boy) American boy Kurt (with Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to (Go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you Blaine and Kurt: You'll be my American boy, American boy Blaine: Tell 'em wagwan blud Kurt (Blaine): Would you be my love, my love? (Would you be mine?) Would you be my love, my love? (Would you be mine?) Could you be my love, my love? (Ooh) Blaine and Kurt: Would you be my American boy? (Blaine: American boy) Kurt (Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (Oo some day) Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay (Oh yeah) I really want to come kick it with you (Ooh) (with Blaine: You'll be my American Boy) (Be my American boy) Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (I'd like to go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to see L.A. (See L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you Blaine and Kurt: You'll be my American boy, American boy La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida Blaine (and Kurt): Will you be my (American boy, American boy?) Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (EP)